Jaden and Crowler
by nightmarelover
Summary: There is a tag team tournament at Duel Academy and Jaden's friends " forgot" to tell him. What will happen when everyone's favorite professor steps in to help Jaden out?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Today was an exciting day for Duel Academy. I mean it really was. For the first time ever they were going to hold a tag team dueling tournament. This is a momentous occasion.

Everybody is excited for the tournament or they will be when they find out about it.

* * *

Chancellor Sheppard was in his office going over all of the details. This tournament is going to be huge. It is going to be very interesting to say the least. Just imagine the teams is what Sheppard thinks to himself. I mean you could have a team of students, a team of teachers, and/or a student and a teacher. You could have Jaden and Crowler teaming up in the tournament. Now that right there would be something to see.

Not only that, but think of the tag team combos we could see. If we were to keep going with the thought of Dr. Vellian Crowler and Jaden Yuki, we would realize that we would get to see the Elemental Heroes team up with the Ancient Gear monsters. It is an interesting combination but how would that work out?

They would have the answer to that question and they don't even know it yet. However, some students already have the answer and know it to.

* * *

Now we will take a look at Jaden Yuki. The kid with limitless potential as a duelist. He loves dueling but that goes without saying if you saw him even once. Seeing him is one thing but it is a totally different thing to actually talk to Jaden.

If you ever talked to him you would discover that he is a good kid with a passion for dueling and a kid who loves to make new friends. It is also true that he has a big heart that is full of friendship, love, and forgiveness.

He never holds a grudge. Jaden really respects everyone even Crowler. Now Jaden respecting his elders isn't surprising in the least, but it is surprising that Jaden doesn't despise Crowler for everything he has put him through.

Jaden is an all around great kid for that. He will make an impact in the tournament. Now we just have to wait for the bombshell.

* * *

We have got through Jaden now lets move on to Crowler. What do people know about the professor? One thing people know is that he uses the Ancient Gear archetype and he seems to have a cold exterior. Think about Severus Snape and you'll know what I mean.

Anyway, he was thinking about his past actions starting when he first dueled Jaden. He was so caught up in winning that he lost. If he would have just had fun with it Crowler may not have lost at all.

After looking out a window in his office he made a decision. He decided that he was going to make it up to Jaden for all that he has put him through. The question was when and how.

Little did he know he was about to get the answers he sought.

* * *

Now that we covered Crowler, lets move on.

The rest of Jaden's friends already knew about the Tag Tournament. Crowler didn't tell them anything. Sheppard decided to tell them early and told them all not to tell Jaden about this tournament.

They all agreed. Now to be fair none of them had agreed to it right away. However, after a while they decided not because now one of them will probably win the tournament if Jaden doesn't know about it.

Should they feel guilty about not telling him? Yes they should. Do they feel bad? not exactly.

* * *

There is a girl in Obelisk Blue that has a crush on one Jaden Yuki. No its not Alexis Rhodes. Its her friend Mindy. She has always liked Jaden but has never done anything about it.

I mean how could she do anything about it? Jaden was always hanging out with Alexis and she couldn't compete with her.

Well that used to be the case until all this tournament business came about. Now it would be easy to get him to pay attention to her.

All she had to do was find Jaden. It should not be too difficult. Everyone is in the Academy itself for the announcement of the first ever tag team tournament. She passed by Alexis and her partner Hasslebarry.

She glared at Alexis and kept searching for Jaden until she walked straight into Jasmine.

It seemed that Jasmine could read her mind because she pointed her finger and as Mindy saw the end of the finger there was Jaden. He was leaning on the wall with a bored expression on his face.

Mindy walked up to Jaden and was about to introduce himself until Jaden said " I remember you. Your Alexis's friend right?"

Mindy nodded but on the inside she felt good that Jaden remembered her. Before she let her thoughts run off track she told Jaden all about the tournament and what she heard Alexis and the others say.

At first Jaden tried simply brushing it off but the evidence was overwhelming. Even without the stuff Mindy said his friends were acting suspicious. It was like they were keeping a secret from him.

Then he became sad. Dueling was all he ever thought about and now because of this secret being kept he wont be able to participate in the tournament. The thought became overwhelming for the Elemental Hero Duelist.

He didn't cry but he ran away with Mindy following him until he reached a door where he proceeded to lock behind him. After trying unsuccessfully to get the door open she ran to get somebody who could.

* * *

Dr. Crowler was walking down the corridors of Duel Academy trying to find Jaden when he ran straight into Mindy. She told him Jaden had locked himself in a room and wouldn't come out.

At first he tried the door thinking he might have unlocked it by now. It turns out he didn't but he told Crowler to go away. Dr. Crowler simply said " please open the door so we can talk face to face."

Jaden almost refused but the fact that he said please made him reconsider. It also made him suspicious. He said " if your really Crowler prove it."

Dr. Crowler decided there was only one way to prove it he took out his deck and flipped through it until he saw his favorite monster - Ancient Gear Golem. He decided to slide it under the door hoping that would coax him to come out.

When Jaden saw the card slide under the door he knew it was really Crowler so he reluctantly decided to open the door.

Crowler said " you found out about the tournament. I would have told you myself but Sheppard would have fired me." Jaden said " it doesn't matter now anyway I can't find a partner." After Jaden said that he buried his face in his lap.

Crowler was about to respond when an unnamed Obelisk Blue student said " isn't this touching. A crybaby and a manlady. Whats the matter? Cant find anyone to be your partner? No one would want to partner with you anyway."

Jaden didn't respond, Mindy didn't respond, it was Crowler who responded by saying " listen I don't know who you think you are but I know that you have no idea what your talking about. The reason that no one wanted to partner with him is because they are jealous of him. If Jaden enters this tournament his team would win. They would have the best time too. I remember dueling him and afterwards I realized that the kid has limitless potential."

The Obelisk Blue student said " and once again you were defeated . I mean that's how your career as a duelist went. You got a few wins but one loss and you ran like a coward. You and him should team up. After all the losers have to stick together."

Jaden was about to open his mouth when Crowler said " I will show you who the loser really is." and then he said " Get your game on." The catchphrase brought a smile to Jaden's face and it put a small smile on Mindy's face as well.

The Obelisk Blue said " whatever manlady." Since Crowler didn't have his duel coat with him Jaden gave him his duel disk.

**The Duel**

**Crowler vs Obelisk Blue Student**

**Crowler : 8000 LP**

**Obelisk Blue Student : 8000 LP**

Obelisk Blue Student : It is my move. I will set one monster face down and end my turn.

Crowler : You need to be knocked down a few pegs. I activate the spell card polymerization and fuse 2 Ancient Gear Golems with Ancient Gear Engineer to summon Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem. (ATK 4400,DEF 3400)

Jaden stared in awe of the new creature wondering why he has never seen Crowler use it before.

Obelisk Blue Student : is that supposed to scare me.

Crowler : maybe not but my next move will. I activate Limiter Removal and double my Golems attack points. Now Golem attack his face down monster.

Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem destroyed his face down monster , which turned out to be Thousand Eyes Idol.

**Crowler : 8000 LP**

**Obelisk Blue Student : 0 LP**

The Obelisk Blue student was in absolute shock. He lost with just one attack.

He said " you wont be so lucky the next time around." With those parting words he left.

* * *

Jaden was shocked after watching the " duel." It was more like a massacre really.

He knew Crowler was good after dueling him and seeing him duel. That new monster of his was awesome. It makes wonder why this was the first time he saw it though.

Anyway he didn't really have time to think about it because Crowler handed him back his duel disk. He was about to leave when Dr. Crowler stopped him at the last minute.

Crowler said " listen Jaden. I need a partner for this tournament and I was wondering if you would be my partner.

Jaden was astounded. There was someone out there who actually wanted to partner with him. He said " I always wondered what would happen if we actually worked together. I would love to be your partner.

Then they shook hands and it was the start of a new chapter in their lives.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After that revelation Jaden walked off only to bump into his group of friends. He was about to walk past them when they all apologized. Syrus said " we really are sorry Jaden. We didn't know what came over us. The last thing any of us really remember before this is talking to Sheppard. Anything past that to this point really is foggy."

Jaden thought about it for a minute and realized that they were right. He forgave them and told them he got Crowler as a partner. They were voicing their complaints until Alexis vouched for him.

" he may seem like a bastard but he is a good guy" she said. They all had their doubts but they figured if Alexis said so then they should trust her until she was proven wrong.

* * *

A mysterious figure was watching them. He saw that his plan failed and swore. The figure decided to walk away until he reached a room in the Obelisk Blue dorm. He crept into the room and on the bed he saw a figure sleeping.

For the next few moments all you could hear is a horrifying scream and the room was as silent as the grave.

* * *

At the official announcement of the tournament Sheppard went over the rules

**Tag Team Tournament Rules**

**1\. All duels in the tournament are tag duels**

**2\. Winning a Duel earns you 100 points **

**3\. Losing a Duel takes away 100 points**

**4\. Any duel that results in a draw will award each team 50 points.**

**5\. The 32 teams that have the most points by the end of 12 months will get to go the finals in Battle City**

**6\. teams must sleep in the same room or both members must sleep in the same dorm (No Exceptions.)**

**7\. Nowhere on the island is off limits**

**8\. your team must eliminate both members of the other team in order to win**

**9\. any student on the winning team may graduate whenever they wish**

**10\. due to the facts that the first round is a year long and that everyone around the world knows about the tournament you may go off campus anytime you wish.**

* * *

After the announcement Sheppard walked by the same Obelisk Blue student who lost to Crowler. Before he could say anything he felt an evil presence try to enter his mind. He barely fought it off.

By the time he fought the spirit off the student was off.

Sheppard called an emergency teachers meeting to discuss this situation.

* * *

Jaden, Crowler, and the rest of the gang were gathered together. They were talking about what they wanted to do for the tournament.

Dr. Crowler said " since we don't have to stay on campus I suggest we travel and duel people all over the world. We will leave in a week if anyone wants to come."

After discovering that all of them were going he decided to head back to his office to begin making plans.

Mindy and Jaden had walked a good distance away from the group. Mindy pulled him to the side and asked " do you have a crush on Alexis?" Jaden said "no. Why?"

Mindy turned away and thought of what to do next. After coming to a decision she turned around, grabbed Jaden by his shirt, pressed him up against a wall and kissed him. She then whispered in his ear "meet me at the beach tomorrow at sunset and you'll know why."

* * *

Alexis saw Jaden and Mindy kissing. It would have bothered her at one point but now she doesn't feel anything. She, like a lot of other duelists both female and male had a crush on Yugi Muto.

Normally, she would just ignore it until it went away but now its different.

Yugi and Tea had broken up after she declared that she loved Yami/Atem. Now that Yami has his own body and is staying they could pursue a relationship leaving Yugi single and looking for love.

Things got even better when she found out that Yugi was participating in the tournament. Now she had a plan. She was going to find Yugi and see where her crush goes.

* * *

At Kaiba Corp Seto was once again sitting in his office and closing another business deal. This tournament was going to be huge and that means a huge payoff for his company but most importantly a big payoff for him.

However the deals were stressful and at this moment he was on the verge of going crazy. So Mokuba coming in with a Chaos Duel Disk on his arm isn't going to help matters much.

Mokuba said " Do you want to be my partner for the tournament Seto?"

It seems that with all of the stress of todays meetings Kaiba had lost control of his temper.

Instead of simply saying no politely Kaiba said some the worst things he could possibly say to him.

Kaiba said " why in the hell would I want to participate in this stupid tournament? Its going to end up being more about friendship than it is about dueling. Besides I don't want to partner with anyone. On top of that, every time we participate in one of these things you usually end up getting yourself kidnapped by whatever freak of nature pops up at the time. So you want to be a part of this tournament? Well fine, maybe you can find a partner who gives a damn about you?"

* * *

At the Kame game shop, Yugi Muto was currently alone. His grandfather is on a trip to Egypt and wont be back for at least another week. However most of his friends are hanging with Yami now.

You see, after the ceremonial duel fate intervened in the events that followed Yugi's victory over the pharaoh. The powers that be decided that Yami should stay instead of going to the afterlife.

Yugi snorted at the thought. To him it seemed that the powers that be decided that they didn't want him so they stuck him here with his friends. At first everything went fine. There were virtually no problems in sight. They were all trying to get the pharaoh used to living in this world.

Unfortunately that was also **THE** problem. After he got used to this new life he started doing whatever he wanted to do whenever he wanted to do it. It just went downhill from there. Most of Yugi's friends had started to hang out with Yami. He started dragging them on adventures more and more. It has gotten to the point where he doesn't even know or care where they are right now.

However, not all of his friends were like that. Joey was still a loyal friend. After everything that they have been through he is still there for him and he will be eternally grateful for that.

He was just about to go outside when two cards from his deck seemed to call out to him. The two cards were Obelisk the Tormentor and The Winged Dragon of Ra. Just then he heard a voice coming from Obelisk.

The voice said " our time together is at end. We have selected a new duelist to be our owner in order to avoid any one having absolute power."

Yugi asked them who the new owners are.

The voice said " they will arrive at the shop in a while. When we see them you will know. Until then don't leave the city." After that the card was silent once more.

Yugi said " can this day get any stranger?" As he was about to exit the shop the door had opened and a man with a hood entered. Yugi thought to himself (I just had to ask.).

Once the hooded figure saw that they were alone he removed his hood. Yugi gasped. It couldn't be. There was no way that this man was standing here in front of him but here he was.

Once Yugi snapped out of it he said " what are you doing here Arkana?"

The former rare hunter said " I came here to apologize for what I had done. My actions have caused people so much pain and nothing I can do can ever completely erase the pain that I caused." After he said this he put three cards in Yugi's hands.

Once again Yugi was shocked. In his hand lay Arkana's three Dark Magicians. Before Yugi could say anything Arkana said " these cards belong with you. You treat your cards with respect and that was what lead to my defeat at Battle City. That day you proved you were the true master of the Dark Magician and that is why I am handing them over to you."

Yugi decided that if Arkana was going to give him those monsters then he should give Arkana some cards as well. He gave Arkana three copies of Yugi's Dark Magician. As an explanation Yugi said " You are a changed man. You're a good guy at heart and that's why you deserve these cards. Besides looking at these cards brings back too many bittersweet memories."

He then proceeded to tell Arkana about everything that had happened since they last met. After they talked about it for a few minutes Yugi asked him " You should stay here with me. I mean it just gets lonely sometimes and it would be nice to have someone else living here again." After that Arkana said he would pack up some of his things and then he would be back.

* * *

Back at Kaiba Corp Mokuba had left his brothers office. He couldn't believe what Seto had said to him. He was extremely hurt by his brothers words. Then Mokuba decided that if Seto wasn't going to do it. Then he would find someone who would be his partner.

He then walked out of the front door and was looking for someone to be his partner until he bumped into a large blonde haired man who said he was looking for Yugi.

Mokuba said " I can show you where Yugi lives if you have someway to get us there." The man pointed to his motorcycle and said " you got yourself a deal now hop on kid." With that they were on there way to the game shop.

They failed to notice that a black car was following them the whole trip there.

* * *

Dr. Crowler had gone back to his office. He had a lot of planning to do. The biggest question is where will they go first? There are a lot of good places but with such a large group its going to be hard keeping track of all of them.

Then Crowler just shrugged it off. Its not like there a group of toddlers. They are mature students and they can take care of themselves.

Anyway the question of where to go first remains when it hits him. The answer is Domino City. It would be a great learning experience and a chance to find some people to duel.

As he was about to leave his office and take a stroll he saw an envelope addressed to him on the floor.

He was shocked after opening it for inside the envelope was a Terrorking Archfiend card.


End file.
